


Moments

by Glinda



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Slice of Life, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: Moments like this are when he loves her.





	

It’s moments like this that make it all worthwhile. They spend so much time, fighting, dying, winning, losing that the moments when they get to sit back and savour the wonder of their job are rare and precious. A new alliance has been formed today and they’re making their way back to the gate along one the canals that criss-cross the planet. Night has fallen and oil lamps hung along the sides of the barge cast a soft light on the four of them as they stretch out along the deck. Above their heads the sky is lit with brief streaks of vivid greens and purples, as a meteor storm dances through the atmosphere. Daniel and Teal’c are engrossed in their discussion of the myths and legends that surround the storms, Daniel’s treasured book of the planet’s legends fallen to one side and forgotten. A little way away Sam is carefully taking apart a device their hosts had given them as a parting gift; deft fingers exploring the workings as she wrestles with how it works. A frown briefly crosses her brow, not at some obstacle or problem but because her hair has fallen in her face, tickling her nose, and her hands are covered in oil. Laughter ripples quietly between the four of them as it inevitably causes her to sneeze. She feigns indignation as she shakes her hair back into place, but the grin tugging at her lips tells a different story. There is no pressure here, no dire need for translation, understanding or explanation, for once they can explore and examine out of sheer fascination. The light flickers in the light breeze, and plays tricks on his eyes, erasing years of cares and losses that war has etched on these familiar faces. He can almost pretend that this moment isn’t stolen that it won’t end all too soon.

It’s moments like this when Jack can let his guard down and just enjoy being with them. Watching his team be themselves, wrapped up in the things they love, is more restful than any sleep. Sam catches him watching and they share a smile at something Teal’c says before she returns to her work.

Moments like this are when he loves her.


End file.
